The Dying Peace-Chapter 2
by Piano Dude
Summary: The 2nd Chapter in my post-Return of the Jedi Novel....The Rebels are leaving Tatooine and have a big surprise awaiting them....more chapters coming soon...ENJOY!!!


Disclaimer:I don't own Star Wars or it's characters. George Lucas does. I'm just trying to make an exciting novel for Star Wars Fans that people will like. And Most of all, I love Star Wars!!!!  
  
  
  
THE DYING PEACE  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As they group walked to the spaceport, a jawa tried to steal R2, but Luke, with one swift stroke, took down the jawa. They walked down this street and that, till the reached the spaceport hanger. Suddenly, Han noticed something that didn't seem right! He thought that he saw Boba Fett out of the corner of his eye. "Luke," Han said, "I thought I saw Boba...No...It couldn't be...I knocked him into the Scarlecc pit...Do you think?"  
  
"It could be Boba Fe...HAN," Luke yelled out in terror, "...look out." With that, Boba Fett jumped out from behind the door and stated shooting at Solo. He grazed Solo's arm with a shot. Luke jumped off the platform, flipped in front of Han and blocked Boba's shots. Han rushed into the Falcon as Luke protected them. Chewie and Han started up the hyperdrive. Luke jumped into the Falcon, kicked Boba off the platform, and Han shut the platform door. "Han, lets go," Luke yelled.  
  
The Falcon flew off into the clouds. "Blast," Han yelled, "The Slave 1 is right behind...." Han stopped talking, and then said, "This is great! Just great! We have a whole fleet of Imperial Tie Fighters, over 12 Star Destroyers, and the Slave 1 on our tail!" The Chimaera was in an all out assault attack of the Falcon.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"I don't want them to escape," Thrawn said. He picked up his comlink and said to Boba Fett, "BOBA! I do not want them to escape. Blast their shield generator."  
  
"Yes Admiral," Boba Fett responded, " I am right on it." With that, Thrawn looked out the window and saw Boba Fett taking shots with his cannon.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Boba Fett is shooting at us," Leia yelled.   
  
Han looked. "Great...we have to..." CRASH! Boba Fett hit the shield generator. It shook the whole ship and made everyone standing lose his or her balance.   
  
"Groan," Chewie yelped.  
  
"I know Chewie," Han yelled, "How are we going to escape THIS. I have never been alone trying to fight a fleet of Tie Fighters, a Bounty Hunter and Star Destroyers." He looked at Luke, "We are going to have to land."  
  
Luke shut his eyes to meditate, and then said, "No. We will not die. Boba Fett, the Tie Fighters, and the Star Destroyer are not supposed to kill us. Just to trap us."  
  
"Oh great. NOW we're destined to be captured, held as rebel leaders, which we are, and stay in prison for the rest of our natural lives! What a life!"  
  
"No. We will escape. They will not capture us," Luke said and thought for a moment. "Han," he yelled.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Can you go into hyperspace and head toward the Forest moon of Endor? I have a feeling that some of the Ewok's DID survive and that we must go there for a chance of escaping."  
  
"Ya Luke. I can just ROCKET has these Star Destroyers and they won't know where we are going."  
  
"Han," Luke said, "It IS our only escape. The Force has shown me."  
  
"Alright. Just give me a sec." Han set up the hyperdrive to go into hyperspace, and Luke concentrated some more.   
  
After the Falcon sped into hyperspace, Leia walked to Luke and sat down next to him. She said, "Is there any way I can feel these feelings and sense danger as you. I can sense danger, but I seem to always shun the feeling off and use my own mind's thinking."  
  
Luke looked up and said, "When you listen and quiet your whole body, you can hear it speaking. Try it."  
  
Leia shut her eyes and tried to listen. She opened he eyes and said, "I DID hear something, but then it went away. I couldn't make out what I heard. My own mind started thinking and I lost the thought."  
  
"That is why you can't totally hear it. I could train you to listen."  
  
"I don't think I could. I am to akin to my military mind and thinking."  
  
"But you can hear The Force Leia. You have The Force and midichlorines in you. You are MY sister and the daughter of a great Jedi. I never told you this, but Anakin, our father, had a higher midichlorine count in him than Master Yoda, my teacher. He was, as far as we know, the most Force akin Jedi of all time. ANY of his ancestors, especially HIS children, will be very strong in The Force."  
  
"But I think it will just be too hard for me to learn the ways of he force and/or become a Jedi."  
  
"You don't have to become a Jedi, although we could use you, and follow your bother. You have a husband of your own and will probably soon have a busy family to tend to," Luke stopped, paused, then shut his eyes.  
  
"What is it," Leia asked.  
  
"I have foreseen that you will have two twins, male and female, both strong in The Force, just as you and I, and a son who will be a very powerful Jedi Knight."  
  
"Oh Luke. I am so glad that my children will follow the Skywalker legacy."  
  
"You children will be Solos, not Skywalkers. It is wonderful that the name Solo will be a name of great meaning also."  
  
"Yes it is wonderful. Should I tell Han," Leia asked.  
  
"No. Tell no one."  
  
"Thank you." With that Leia got up and went to the cockpit with Han. She said to him, "Do you think we should start a family?"  
  
The question surprise Han. He said, "What were Luke and you talking about back there? How we should start a family?"  
  
Leia smiled.  
  
Han smiled also and said, "I know that smile." He thought for a moment and said, "Ya, I guess it would be nice to have some 'little kiddies' runnin' around. But lets wait till we get back to Coruscant. K?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
The Millennium Falcon continued into hyperspace toward Endor. Its crew awaited what was going to happen next.  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
The Millennium Falcon, a ship above all ships it was. It had everything. Sure, it was battered and scared, but it was modified to have everything but a kitchen sink. It looked more like a bad scrap job than one of the fastest ships in the galaxy. It was originally just another YT-1300 model Corellian ship, but like most ships of its class, it went through significant remodeling and updating. Its engines are double the original size; its defences are military grade with high-power destructive weapons for offence. It's modifications and updates came with a price, however, in the form of endless maintenance. Han Solo and the Wookie, Chewbacca, have had to repair it more times than imaginable.  
  
Han won the Falcon in a game of sabacc with his old friend, Lando Calrissian. Lando had no reason to complain the loss, as he himself came into possession of the Falcon through gambling in the first place. Over the years, laser blasts and wear and tear have destroyed the Falcon's outside body. Han has tried to repair the exterior, but now refuses to repair the ship as a matter of pride.  
  
As the Falcon was on its way to the forest moon of Endor, Luke sensed something. A feeling that he couldn't seem to place a finger on. He didn't know what it was; if it was good or bad; He did not know. Whatever it was, he prepared himself for it. Luke walked to the cockpit of the Falcon and said, "Han, Leia, something isn't right. I feel that some of the Ewoks ARE alive, but there is also something I feel isn't right. Elsewhere. Elusive. Don't fear the worst, but be prepared."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Darth Morte," Grand Admiral Thrawn said, "Are you sure the Rebels are headed for Endor?"  
  
"I am positive. Do not question my judgment. The Force has told me that the rebels ARE going to Endor. I will go there in the Tie Infiltrator. We will not loose them."  
  
"I hope you are right," Thrawn said.  
  
"Sir," the ship controller said.  
  
"What is it," Thrawn responded in a derogatory tone.  
  
"We have spotted a ship heading toward the Forest Moon of Endor in hyperspace."  
  
"Thank you," Thrawn said and looked back at Lord Morte, "Go seek out these rebels. Don't destroy them, but make sure they do not escape." He picked up his comlink and said, "Boba Fett."  
  
"Yes Sir," Boba said through the comlink.  
  
"The rebels are headed for the Forest Moon of Endor. Darth Morte is going there in the Tie Infiltrator. You will go there to assist him."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"Thank you," Lord Morte said, "but I don't need help from a bounty hunter. Although, I still do appreciate it."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Great," Han said, "I hope it isn't a Sith Lord. Lets add him to our list...hmmm...let's see...." Han looked at an imaginary list in his hand and said, "Boba Fett; Thrawn; The whole entire Empire; and now a Sith Lord." Everyone laughed. Then they realized how serious the matter was and stopped laughing.   
  
"Master Luke," C-3PO said.  
  
"Yah 3PO," Luke asked.  
  
"R2 and I have been investigating the shield generator, and it appears to be easily repairable. Shall we fix the shields?"  
  
"PLEASE," Han said before Luke spoke. Han smiled, embarrassed.  
  
Luke looked at Han and then 3PO. He said, "Sure. You and R2 can try to fix it."  
  
"Thank you Master Luke." 3PO and R2 walked away.  
  
"Chewie," Han said, "Why don't you go help them."  
  
"Urgh," Chewie said, and shrugged his shoulders. He walked away to go help the droids.  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"R2," 3P0 said, "there is nothing wrong with the hyperdrive core." He looked at Chewbacca and said, "Chewbacca, tell R2 that there is nothing wrong with the hyperdrive."  
  
"Groan, Urgh, Growl, Umph," Chewie said.  
  
"See R2. Nothing." Then 3PO said to himself, "Short circuiting little twerp."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A little while later, in the cockpit:  
  
"We're slowing down...CHEWIE," Han yelled.  
  
Chewie came rushing in the room.  
  
"We are slowing down. What's...Oh no...the hyperdrive's leaking."  
  
"GGRROAAN," Chewie said.  
  
"WHAT? R2 said he notice something wrong with the hyperdrive? Bring that little droid up here."  
  
In a few moments R2 came around the corner, followed by 3PO and Chewie.  
  
"R2," Han asked, "what's wrong with the hyperdrive?"  
  
"Beep, Bleep," the droid said.  
  
"R2 says 'the hyperdrive was leaking fluid, but that short circuiting droid, C-3PO, and Chewie said it was nothing'." 3PO looked at R2 and said, "'Short circuiting droid' yourself. Little twerp."  
  
"Beep, Bleep, Bloop," squeeked  
  
"You watch your language," 3PO corrected.  
  
"I'm coming out of hyperspace right now. The closest place to land is Bespin. We'll land in Cloud City. I wanted to warn Lando about the 'Return of the Empire', but I didn't know it would be so soon." Han exited out of hyperspace and the rebels soon saw Bespin.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Admiral Trawn," Darth Morte said into his comlink after he landed his Tie Infiltrator on Endor's Forest Moon.  
  
"Yes Lord Morte," Thrawn said.  
  
"The rebels are not here."  
  
"BLAST...Is it possible that they have not arrived yet?"  
  
"No. They rebels had a problem on their way to Endor. The Force has told me they have gone to Cloud City in Bespin. I am going to fly there."  
  
"You do that Morte," Thrawn said. He continued in a crescendo type fashion, "and I don't want to hear an other word from you till you find them!!"  
  
"You will not speak to me like that! Do not underestimate my powers!"  
  
"Yes Lord Morte; I will also tell Boba Fett of the change of plans."  
  
"Thank you. I will not loose them. Tell the owner of Cloud City that I am arriving."  
  
"Yes my Lord. As you wish."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"You don't have clearance to land," the spaceport controller of Cloud City said. He continued, "If you persist to land unauthorized, we will be forced to shoot you down."  
  
"Look buddy," Han yelled impatiently over the comlink, "I know the owner of this city personally. Let me speak with Lando Carlissian!"  
  
"I am not going to do that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he is an important meeting."  
  
"Look, I NEED to see Lando. We will fly around Cloud City and wait 'til he gets out of his meeting."  
  
"You have permission to do that."  
  
Han looked at Luke and said, "Great. Now we have to wait."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
On board the Chimaera, Thrawn was in a conversation with Lando Carlissian:  
  
"Yes that is correct. I am sending the Sith Lord Darth Morte to you."  
  
"I don't know. The Empire promised not to bother Cloud City again."  
  
"Yes, but this is important. A group of spies have been sent to Cloud City. They were sent to seek and destroy your city."  
  
"Well...Alright."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Lando Carlissian is ready to speak to you," the spaceport controller spoke.  
  
"Thank you," Han said.   
  
In a few moments Lando said, "Hello. Who is this."  
  
"Lando. It's Han."  
  
"Han!! You ol' scoundrel you! How ya doin'?"  
  
"Fine. But I need to land."  
  
"Sure. I just cleared yah. Come on!"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"My Lord," Thrawn said to Morte, "I have told the owner, Lando Carlissian, that you are coming. I have also told Boba Fett of our change of plans. You are cleared to arrive in Cloud City."  
  
"Thank you. We WILL NOT loose them!"  
  
"Yes my Lord."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
When the Falcon arrived in the Cloud City spaceport, Lando rushed out, followed by bodyguards. He gave Han a big hug and said, "Hey Bud. What's up?"  
  
"Well, my hyperdrive is leaking, we are being chased by a Sith Lord..."  
  
When Han said Sith Lord, Lando thought, "How could Han be a spy, sent out to seek out and destroy Cloud City? It can't be. I don't believe it."  
  
Han continued, "...and we need to warn you about something that we, ahem, need to talk about in private."  
  
"Alright man." Lando walked over to Chewie and said, "Hey Chewbacca, how ya doin? You STILL hangin around this looser?" Lando smiled at Han.  
  
Chewie growled.  
  
"Alright, Alright. I take it back. Don't have a Wookiee fit." He looked at Luke and Leia and said, "Well, well, well, look at you Luke. A Jedi Knight. I cn't belive it...and Leia. You're looking VERY beautiful today."  
  
"Thank you Lando, but I am married now...to 'that looser'."  
  
Lando looked at Han and said, "So you DID marry her! I'm so happy for you. You two make a great couple."  
  
"Thanks," Han responded, "Now, do you think you could get your people to fix my hyperdrive while we all talk to you?"  
  
"Sure. What do you need to talk about?"  
  
"I can't tell you with all these other people here."  
  
"Fine. I have a conference room. Come on."  
  
The group walked down the long hallways in Cloud City. They went through doors and elevators, down stairway after stairway, until they reached a door that said "Conference Room".  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Lando," Han started, "the first order of business is, we are being chased by a Sith Lord and, would you believe this: Boba Fett."  
  
"But I saw you knock him into that scarlec pit. How could he...." Land paused and said, "He got out?"  
  
"Yep. And there is an other thing...,"Han paused. Then he continued, saying, "are you sure this room isn't bugged? 'Cause what I have to tell you can not be revealed to anyone."  
  
"Yes," Lando lied, when in fact the room WAS bugged and was recording every single word they said.  
  
"Good," Han said, thinking the room was NOT bugged, "There is a growing threat from the Empire. Grand Moff Tarkin died and the dictator of a leader, Grand Admiral Thrawn, has taken his place. The Sith have also made an uprising. We have to watch our backs for the Empire, the Sith and Bounty Hunter, Boba Fett."  
  
"But Han...how could that be? I mean, I thought there might be a balance in the Force." Lando looked at Luke and said. "Didn't you kill Darth Vader and bring balance?"  
  
"I thought that's what happened," Luke said, "and I did not KILL my father. I brought him back to the Light Side at his death." Luke frowned  
  
"Sorry," Lando said in a 'Shouldn't have asked' kind of way.  
  
"That is OK. Anyways, it seems that I am not the last of the old Jedi, as I thought. I am the first of the NEW Jedi. A Jedi knight that was the right hand of the Emperor, Mara Jade, is on a remote planet and I seek to rescue her and bring her to the force after we go to Endor."  
  
"Hmm...," Lando thought, and then said, "Thank you for warning me." Lando then said to himself, "They COULD be lying...how do I know?"  
  
"Now," Han said, "lets get to this fixing of the...Lando? Hello? Are you there?"  
  
Lando was still thinking...he looked up and said, "What...Huh...Where? Oh, were you talking to me Han?"  
  
"Yah," Han said, "Where were you?"  
  
"Just thinking'," Lando said, "What did you want to ask me?"  
  
"I just wanted to say that you should get your people to fix my hyperdrive so we can get going."  
  
"OK. But first, lets have rest a bit, then have a nice dinner."  
  
"Alright."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Lando walked out of the conference room. The rebels left him and he walked to the control station of Cloud City. The communication operator said, "A man named Darth Morte is on the comlink. He request to land."  
  
Lando said, "Put him on the comlink." In a few moments, Morte said, "Lando Calrissian, I request to land, and if you don't let me land, I will take drastic measures to land."  
  
"Hold on there. You MAY land. I'm not stopping you. I just finished a conversation with the spies..."  
  
"Good; they are here," Morte interrupted.  
  
"Yes. As I was saying, I finished a conversation with the rebel spies, and...Well...they are my friends. I don't understand that they are spies, sent to take over Cloud City."  
  
"Look can be deceiving," Morte said. He used his Force telepathic powers and said, "They ARE spies"  
  
"They are spies," Lando repeated.  
  
Morte continued, "They will destroy you and kill you. They must be placed in prison"  
  
"They will destroy us and kill us," Lando said, as if in a trance. He looked at the prison guard and said, "They must be placed in prison."  
  
"No. Better yet, they will join me for dinner and I will personally capture them"  
  
"No," Lando said again to the prison guard, "Better yet, they will join Lord Morte for dinner and he will personally capture them."  
  
"Thank you. I will now land"  
  
"Thank you. You may now land."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Later, the group joined back up and Lando said, "Lets have dinner."  
  
"I hope you don't do the same trick you did last time," Han said.  
  
They stood at the door of the dinner hall and Lando said, "No. The Empire can't bother us anymore."  
  
"That's good."  
  
As the door opened, the group looked in...There he stood: Lord Morte; a tall man 2 meters 4 centimeters; He had a dark robe, as was the standard for the Sith. He was of African color; he had a chin goatee and a mustache, long hair in the back, which was held up, and carried a lightsaber on his waist.  
  
"I am glad that you will join me for dinner." 


End file.
